Nemeroth
Nemeroth is a physical re-incarnation of the Machine God. His creation, and therefore the threat he presents, was a total freak accident at the hands of Weirdboy Twanka, who was attempting to create an organic Goliath that he could control. Nemeroth appears as a giant scaled creature, gorilla like in stance and reptillian in appearence. He is entirely sentient and intelligent, and fully capable of speech. As a hybrid between Demon and Goliath, Nemeroth is both capable of summoning and controlling Demons and possesses the final and full versions of all the Dark Avenger's powers. Nemeroth was able to successfully build a new machine body to inhabit. Despite his success in reviving Monty, he himself was killed by Wyatt Masher. Origins Nemeroth was originally created as the first organic Goliath, whom Weirdboy Twanka grew to perfection as a weapon against Drevonia and the Beastmaster. Twanka required the help of Zero to activate it, however, but Zero repeatedly refused. After getting impatient, Twanka stopped asking for Zero's permission and sought other, more dangerous ways to breath life into his creation. Twanka instead decided to use Warp power to awaken the Goliath. He planned to use the soul of one of the Dark Avengers, who are linked very closely to the Warp, to 'pilot' his design and act as a conduit between it and the Warp, allowing power to be supplied to his creation but effectively killing the Dark Avenger in question. After a brief fight, Leon Nemeroth was chosen as Twanka's 'pilot'. Unknown to Twanka, however, Leon had already been visited by an entity of the Warp (that entity being the residue of the Machine God's influence) when he was unwittingly placed in a summing ritual by Drevonia. When Leon merged with the Goliath, the dormant Monty-Demon inside him also awoken, warping the Goliath into something else entirely. The result was a horrific hybrid between lab-grown Goliath and Demon; the creature that calls itself Nemeroth (Leon's surname) - a fully sentient, intelligent Goliath, with its own unknown motives and desires, complete with the Machine God's memories and motivation. Powers and Appearance Nemeroth is far larger than any other Goliath seen so far and, unlike the previous models, is not bio-mechanical - he's fully organic, as it were. Standing at roughly ten times the height of an average human and weighing in heavier than of Kane's ego, he uses his vast size and physical strength in the majority of conflicts. His skin is covered in rock-like armour, which has stopped RPGs in their tracks. As a Goliath, Nemeroth is capable of effortlessly using any and all of the powers possessed by the Dark Avengers. It is unknown at this point if this also includes the Outlaws, but it is reasonable to suggest that it might once he meets them. He seems to use these quite infrequently, prefering brute force. He's also been spotted combining or morphing the powers he has to create new one. Their could, potentially, but no limit to what he is capable of. Nemeroth is also the creator of Zeds, which he seems to have direct control over. Category:Villains Category:Barvos